In some mirror steering systems, non-linear motions may be encountered when tilting the mirror. The non-linear behavior is typically manifested because of a diaphragm which stretches as angular or linear deflection increases, thereby resulting in non-linear and inaccurate steering of the mirror.
Another limitation that affects conventional steering mirror systems is inaccurate sensing of the angular position of the mirror. Errors may arise in steering the mirror due to inaccurate sensing of angular position.
The present invention provides an improved mirror steering system. Furthermore, as described below, the invention provides a diaphragm having a cutout pattern positioned under the mirror, and a sensor used for calculating the angular position of the mirror.